


Best Easter Yet

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Holiday, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: “How are you holding up?”You gave him a dire look and showed him your shaking hands. “Just so.”He gave you a warm look and reached out, trailing the callused pad of his forefinger along your cheek. “We’ll be okay. She won’t be mad.”HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader, Relena Peacecraft/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Holiday Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Best Easter Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was time I wrote something new for this series. Easter is a holiday I haven’t written anything for up until now. I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> As always, stories in this series are dedicated to my cousin! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Best Easter yet**

“Oh… this is so lovely!” Relena clapped her hands in delight at the sight of the colorful breakfast table. 

The palace staff had outdone themselves this year with the easter decorations. The center of the table was dominated by a large vase, containing curved willow branches stretching out in every direction. Colorful eggs were fastened to the each stem with equally colorful ribbons. More decorations sprawled over the table in the form of little flower arrangements with spring blooms and easter bunnies made from straw. 

The children were thrumming with excitement and you could hardly blame them as Relena directed them to sit at the table. You joined them and listened to their chattering, enjoying their happy and playful banter as they talked about the chocolate eggs that the staff had hidden all over the garden. Of course they couldn’t wait to go and find them.

“We will have to pose for the pictures first,” Relena reminded them firmly. 

“But Mom!” Katrina whined.

“No buts, Sweetheart,” Relena said gently as she reached out to smooth her daughter’s hair. “It’s something we do every year.” 

You poured yourself a glass of juice and arranged some small buns of bread on your plate. A small smile broke out on your face as Heero came walking out of the house. He looked gorgeous in his sleek black suit, the lines emphasizing the width of his shoulders and nipping neatly at his waist. He sat down at the end of the table and for a brief moment his gaze met yours.

The look in his eyes acutely reminded you of the weight of the ring that nestled on a silver chain between your breasts and the promise he had made you the day before. Today, you would tell Relena. No more secrets.

“Daddy… Do we really have to take those pictures?” Katrina tried while turning her attention to her father and giving him a sweet smile.

“Of course,” Quatre replied smoothly. “If we don’t the press will continue to follow us.”

She sighed and grumbled, biting into her croissant with a ferocity that nearly made you chuckle. 

“It’s just thirty minutes,” you promised her while checking the clipboard that you had put down beside you. “Afterwards, you have all the time in the world to hunt for those eggs.” 

Relena gave you a grateful look, before turning her attention to her own breakfast. You delicately nibbled on your bread, too nervous to actually enjoy the taste of the food. As much as you were excited, you were also terrified of telling Relena. Despite being married to Quatre, she still harbored a fondness of Heero, and had the tendency to watch any woman that dared to get close to him like a hawk. 

The secrecy of your relationship with Heero had been fun at first, adventurous even. But the last year, it had become a source of guilt. You hated lying to her. She wasn’t just your boss. She’d become a friend as well and you didn’t like the thought keeping your relationship with her bodyguard from her.

But today, all of that would be put behind you. 

After breakfast, the family took a moment to make themselves presentable to the press, while you busied yourself with the arrangements for the press moment. Photographers would be allowed to take pictures of the family for thirty minutes on the front lawn of the Peacecraft palace. Heero joined you to check the security measure taken to ensure the family’s safety. In recent years they had not been targeted, but Heero was still prepared to take action if needed.

“Looks good enough,” he commented as he observed the fence behind which the photographers were supposed to line up. “How are you holding up?” 

You gave him a dire look and showed him your shaking hands. “Just so.”

He gave you a warm look and reached out, trailing the callused pad of his forefinger along your cheek. “We’ll be okay. She won’t be mad.”

“You think? 

“Does she have a right to be?”

You shifted uneasily. “We’ve been keeping this from her for three years. She’s not going to like that.” 

“I suppose.” His lips twitched into a small smile. He kept his distance from you, but in his eyes you could see the desire to take you in his arms and soothe your nerves. “I’ll protect you.” 

You found yourself answering his smile. “You better.” 

The gates opened behind you, and the people of the press came walking in. The Easter photoshoot was a yearly occurrence, and by now everybody knew the protocol. People that rushed towards the fence would be escorted out, losing their chance at getting some pictures. Heero kept a close eye on them as they lined up and waited patiently for you to address them. 

You gazed at your watch. It was time. 

You felt Heero leave your side as you welcomed the people gathered and explained the rules to them. No pushing, no questions, just take pictures and go. 

You heard the family step outside behind you and turned to give Relena a smile.

“They are all ready if you are.” 

She nodded.

But when you stepped back, one of the photographers shouted a question at you. “Mrs -L/N-! Is it true that you and the bodyguard are engaged?”

You froze and swallowed thickly as you watched Relena’s face pale. You met Heero’s gaze over your shoulder, who quickly bolted down the steps and dragged the photographer off. 

How in the world had they found out?

“No questions,” you reminded the photographers firmly, but you noticed how your voice shook. 

Relena shot you a questioning look, but you only shook your head. Quatre rested a hand on her shoulder and propelled her forward, onto the lawn. Katrina dutifully followed, little Zayeed in her wake. You stepped to the side so you wouldn’t be in the pictures, while Heero returned and stood not far from the family, keeping a hawk’s eye on the photographers, lest one would try to pull a similar stunt. 

Time seemed to crawl as the photographers snapped away, asking the family for different poses and the children to smile. You stood with your hands clasped behind your back, but your fingers twitched nervously. It felt like a stone had settled in your stomach and it seemed like an eternity had passed before your watch’s timer beeped to indicate that the thirty minutes were up. 

You nodded to Heero, who ushered the family back into the house. As soon as the door fell shut behind you, Relena leveled both you and Heero with a narrowed look. “What was that about?” 

Heero’s hand came to rest on the small of your back, and the gesture was reassuring and grounding. “So what if we are engaged?” 

Behind Relena, Quatre broke out into a warm smile. “Congratulations.” 

Relena’s nostrils flared. She apparently wasn’t as happy for you as her husband was. “And you thought to keep it from me?” 

“We were going to tell you today,” you said quietly. 

“It’s a private matter,” Heero said.

“A private matter?” Relena bristled. “My personal assistant and the family bodyguard? That’s hardly a private matter.” 

“Darling…” Quatre slid his arm around Relena’s shoulders and gently ushered her in the direction of her home office, away from the children. 

“I think it’s time to go and find those eggs,” you told them with an attempt at a smile.

They didn’t seem to notice anything amiss and bolted off towards the kitchen, where the cook had baskets waiting for them. You straightened and squared your shoulders, taking a deep breath as you set out to follow Quatre and Relena.

Heero’s fingers brushed against yours as he walked beside you, and you turned your head to look at him. The look in his eyes was reassuring and you felt the tension slide off of your shoulders. He was there, right beside you. You made a grab for his hand and entwined your fingers with his. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on your face, and it was hard to dislodge it into a more sober expression as you stepped into Relena’s office.

She stood facing the window, her arms crossed and her posture tense. Quatre was much more at ease, lounging in the office chair behind the desk with his hands folded behind is head. 

“How long has this been going on?” Relena questioned.

“Three years,” Heero said. 

She turned her head to glare at both of you. “Three years?” 

“Save your lectures for your children,” Heero said dryly before she could launch into a tirade. “We’re grown adults and we’ve been very discreet as not to cause you any unnecessary exposure in the press.” 

Relena fumed in silence and then turned her head to silently ask her husband for support. But Quatre only smiled beguilingly at her. 

“You should be happy for them,” he said easily.

“Oh, I’ll be… Once this anger wears off,” she snapped. 

“Then why are you angry?” Heero asked her.

“Because!” She practically howled. “You are my friends and it hurts that you didn’t think to tell me about this!” 

“I’m sorry,” you said softly. 

“Ugh… you should be.” She rubbed a hand over her brow. “Now come here and show me the ring he bought you. It better be big enough to make up for all of this.” 

You broke out into a small smile and stepped forward, pulling the chain with the ring on it from it’s hiding place. Relena sighed in appreciation at the sight of it, admiring the diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight. 

“Oooh…” She cooed. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You’re not mad at me?” you questioned quietly.

“No… no, of course not.” She pulled you in for a hug. “He deserves all the happiness in the world.” 

You hugged her back. “Thank you.” 

“I think it’s time we go find some eggs of our own,” Quatre said as he got up. “Before the children find them and eat them all.” 

“Right…” Relena released you and stepped back. 

You followed them to the back of the house and watched as they stepped onto the lawn to find their children. Heero stopped you before you could descend the steps and pulled you into his arms. The kiss he planted against your lips sent the world spinning.

“Wow,” you breathed when he pulled away. “What was that for?” 

“I don’t need an excuse to kiss you, do I?” he asked.

“Hmm…” You twined your arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. “I guess not.” 

He nuzzled your cheek and sighed contently. “Have I told you how stunningly beautiful you look today?” 

You chuckled. “Only so many times this morning. But I like hearing it.” 

“Must be the dress,” he murmured while pressing his lips against yours again. His fingers slid over the silky fabric appreciatively. “Yeah, definitely.” 

“I love you, Heero,” you said on an impulse.

His arms tightened around you. “Give me that ring. It’s about time you start wearing it on your finger.” 

You pulled back slightly and reached up to undo the chain around your neck, dropping it and the ring on Heero’s outstretched hand. He gave you a warm look as he took your hand in his and slid the ring around your finger. It was a perfect fit, just like it had been two months ago when he had asked you.

“Uncle Heero! Uncle Heero!” 

“We’re needed,” he said dryly. 

You chuckled and stepped back so he could turn towards Zayeed. The boy came racing over the lawn on sturdy little legs, his blond curls bouncing with his movements. He was clutching his basked in both hands, the eggs’ colorful wrappings reflecting in the sunlight. 

“Look!” he announced proudly as he came to a halt in front of you. “I got so many!” 

You crouched down in front of him to admire his spoils. “Indeed! And they are all for you!”

His blue eyes danced with joy. “Yay!” 

You grinned at him and rubbed his hair. “Go bring them to the kitchen. They’ll melt out here in the sun.” 

You watched the boy race off and smiled warmly as you straightened and reached for Heero’s hand. His fingers curled around yours and he tugged your closer towards him.

“Hmm… Best Easter yet,” you murmured as you buried your face into his neck. 

“That’s so?” he questioned with a teasing undertone in his voice. 

“And guess what?” You pressed your entwined hands over your belly. “Next year’s is going to be even better.” 

If his previous kisses had made your world spin, this one surely blew you to another dimension. 

“I’ll better make sure you’re Mrs. Yuy before then,” he told you as he pulled back to bury his face against your neck. 

“Hmm… I couldn’t agree more.” 

**\- End -**


End file.
